<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath the quiet light by theseatheseatheopensea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564300">Underneath the quiet light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseatheseatheopensea/pseuds/theseatheseatheopensea'>theseatheseatheopensea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Peace, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness, The Force, Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseatheseatheopensea/pseuds/theseatheseatheopensea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey can finally breathe. They all can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath the quiet light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/gifts">loveandthetruth</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She can sleep anywhere. When you've lived this life for as long as she has, sleep is a luxury, and it comes quickly. But her sleep is always light, and she is always careful, always vigilant. Just in case. She is never careless, but sometimes she is weak, and she dreams. And she wakes up quickly, and she tries to forget.</p><p>She's been lonely for so long. She's been sad. But not anymore. These days, she feels at peace. And she sleeps. And she's never slept better.</p><p>These days, she wakes up and Finn and Poe are with her, their arms and hands and fingers all tangled up together, and it feels right. And BB-8 is with them too, and he has no hands, not really, but his soft clicking and whirring noises are soothing. And Rey doesn't know if he gets any rest, but she truly hopes so. She hopes that they all do.</p><p>She wants to sleep, and she wants to rest easy. But she wants to stay awake. She doesn't want to miss a thing. She's never had a tomorrow before. She's never had <i>this</i>.</p><p>These days, she allows herself to dream.

</p><p>She sleeps, and she opens her eyes, and they are here. They are still here. And she breathes, and they breathe along with her. She reaches out to them, with her mind and with her heart. She lets her feelings pour over and overflow, like an embrace. Like a promise. And she feels it. She feels the force of this love. She holds it in her hands, in her heart. And she understands.</p><p>And maybe the way they sleep now is too cramped and too close, but she can breathe. She can finally breathe. They all can. And when they wake up, they stand underneath the quiet light, and they look at the sky. They whisper and they laugh and they <i>know</i>. They belong here, close together, in this larger world among the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>